The Killer Behind Your Closet Door
by virtual-reality
Summary: The killer is.. Panik? He's after the Milllennium Items and already has 4. Who's next on his list? RR to find out!
1. The Killing Begins

The Killer Behind Your Closet Door  
  
It was a dark, stormy night at the Kaiba Corporation. Mokuba was up in his room, in a nightmare. In the nightmare, a mysterious man was murdering Bakura. But when he was about to strike...  
  
"AHH!!!"  
  
"Mokuba, are you alright?" said a worried Seto.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I just was startled by a nightmare I had."said a relieved Mokuba.  
  
"Well, that's good. What was your nightmare about?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"Well, in my nightmare, Bakura got murdered by a mysterious shadow."  
  
"A shadow?"  
  
"A shadow."  
  
"Weird." *thinking* "Why would my brother have a dream about Bakura? He hardly knows him."  
  
Then light... It is morning.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"Yes, little brother?"  
  
"I had another nightmare. It was about the same thing."  
  
"Déjà vu, maybe."  
  
" It couldn't be, because the Bakura looked taller, plus a hell of a lot LOT meaner."  
  
All of a sudden, Seto gets a call on his cell phone.  
  
"Hello, who is it?"  
  
"Kaiba! Turn on your TV to channel 7. NOW!" said a sad and furious Yugi.  
  
Seto turns his 200-inch TV on to channel 7.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to Domino News. A high school child Bakura Ryou has mysteriously been murdered. Police say the murderer viciously attacked the child. There are no traces or prints or any evidence at all of who did this."  
  
Seto turned off his TV and walked over to his little brother. "C'mon Mokuba, we're going to Bakura's."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He got murdered last night."  
  
Mokuba rushed to the door to get his shoes on. Seto quickly followed.  
  
Yugi and all his friends are there, with the police, being asked questions, but Tristan is'nt with them!  
  
"Oh look," said Seto. His brother was fast asleep.  
  
"Ahhh!" said Mokuba, waking up from another nightmare.  
  
"Another nightmare?"  
  
"Yeah. Another murder."  
  
"Who got killed?"  
  
"Tristan."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, everyone's here, even Ian,YR,Da Qiao, Fiery Mage and Kamek!"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
As the gang strolled into the house, Mokuba started to feel weak. And he felt weaker every time the gang got closer to the room of the murder.  
  
"Uhhhnnn.Setooo..I don't feel good."  
  
"OK, kid, we won't be long."  
  
As they approached the room, Mokuba got dizzy.  
  
"Seto, now I'm dizzy."  
  
"I just wanna see the room. Then we can go."  
  
"Gooooooo.ddd..."  
  
In the room, the gang sees a closet. As soon as Mokuba lays eyes on it, he passes out.  
  
"Mokuba!"  
  
"I'll call an ambulance."  
  
"Thanks, Yugi."  
  
As the ambulance rolls up, Mokuba said two weak words that only Seto hears; "The closet..."  
  
Why is Mokuba concerned about the closet? Why did he faint when he looked at it? Why is he having these nightmares? Find out in Chapter 2. IF YOU DARE.... 


	2. The Warning

The Killer, Ch. 2  
  
In our last episode, Seto and Mokuba found out that the two Bakuras were mysteriously murdered. When the two got to the room of the killing, Mokuba fainted from looking at the closet. Now the ambulance is picking him and the others up.  
  
As the doors to the emergency room open, Seto, Mokuba, the gang, YR, Kamek, Ian, Aqua, Da Qiao, Fiery Mage, and some doctors help Mokuba into the treating room.  
  
"Little brother! Are you OK?"  
  
"Y..e.a...h." said an exausted Mokuba.  
  
"Kamek! Try your magic! NOW!" said YR.  
  
"I'll try." Said Kamek.  
  
As the magic is poured, Mokuba regains his strength but must rest to recover his energy.  
  
Three hours later, Mokuba wakes up from another nightmare.  
  
"Mokuba! What happened?" said the group.  
  
"Was it another nightmare?" asked Ian.  
  
"He's here..." said Mokuba.  
  
"Who's here?" asked Da Qiao and Aqua.  
  
"The killer. He's here!" said Mokuba.  
  
After he said that, it started to rain.  
  
"Where are Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Joey, and YR?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Yugi and YR went home, Tea went shopping and Tristan and Joey are doing something important." Said Seto.  
  
Just then, a doctor rushed in.  
  
"Sir, two people that were with you have been killed and the other is missing." said the doctor.  
  
"I'll go check." Said Fiery Mage.  
  
When Fiery Mage checks out the scene, she sees Joey and Tristan lying on the floor, but when she turns them on their backs, their eyes have been stabbed. She sees a message saying: "This is a warning. I will be after the bunch of you worms until none of you are left. Be warned; YOU COULD BE NEXT.  
  
So now or heroes must find Tea and find out who the killer is, before the killer gets to them and kills them! 


	3. The Scary, But Funny Truth

The Killer Ch. 3  
  
YR: This is it! I finally posted up Chapter 3 for something. Keep a secret? My aibou doesn't know that I'm posting this fic. If he finds out..  
  
VR: YAMI! WHAT R U DOING??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YR: Posting a fic. Why?  
  
VR: WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YR: Uhhh..ahhh..uh..  
  
VR: HMMMM??!!!!!  
  
YR: R u on a sugar high again?!  
  
VR: YEAH, BUT WHO CARES?!  
  
YR: I DO! I HATE IT WHEN U TEAR INTO MY SECRET STASH OF CANDY!!!!!!!  
  
Draco Malfoy: While these two Mudbloods fight, I'll be the writer of this fic!  
  
VR/YR: MALFOY!!!! WUT THE HELL R U DOING HERE?!!!!!!!  
  
Malfoy is then kicked out of my secret library.  
  
YR: Onto my fic!  
  
After she heard the message, Fiery Mage rushed over to the others. Panting, she explained the story and finished it by saying, "So now Joey and Tristan are dead and Tea's missing!"  
  
Everyone shot up and asked, "Really?"  
  
"We'll look for Tea. Even though she's a pest, if we find her, we could get closer to solving this puzzle." said Ian.  
  
"When you mean we'll, are you talking about ME in particular? asked YR.  
  
"Of course." said Ian.  
  
During all the talk, Mokuba had woke up from yet another nightmare.  
  
"Well that wasn't so bad." said Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba! What happened?!" asked Seto.  
  
"Well, Tea got guillotined, oh, and Ian and YR were there."  
  
"Really?" asked Seto.  
  
"Guillotined?" asked Aqua.  
  
"Tea?" asked Chris, who had just arrived.  
  
"Yay!!!!" said FM and DQ together.  
  
While the girls were partying about, Ian and YR were looking for Tea.  
  
"Is that..?" asked YR.  
  
"Croquet?" asked Ian.  
  
They were right. There, in the graveyard, was Croquet, sobbing over a grave that the boys identified the name as 'Maxamillion Pegasus'.  
  
"Croquet? What happened? And where's Pegasus?" asked the two boys.  
  
"H-he's g-gone. But wherever he went is a better place than here." explained Croquet.  
  
"What happened?" asked Ian.  
  
Croquet had handed YR a note and then sobbed harder over Pegasus' grave.  
  
The note read: I HAVE BEEN SET FREE BY YOUR MASTER. I AM NOW COLLECTING THE MILLENIUM ITEMS. I WILL START WITH THE STRONG AND PICK OUT THE WEAK. YOU WILL PANIK AT MY SIGHT.  
  
The boys went back to the hospital and into Mokuba's room.  
  
"Guess what? The killer; it's Panik!!!" said the boys. "And he's after the Millennium Items!"  
  
"Now, to find him, and beat him." Said Seto.  
  
"Maybe I can help." Said an arrogant, stubborn voice.  
  
"Mai!" said Yugi.  
  
"We're going to check the hospital to see if we can find Tea." Said Ian.  
  
"C'mon, let's go!" said YR.  
  
They go downstairs and hear screaming in a room. The two boys check it out and find Panik torturing Tea.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! TAKE THIS!" said Panik.  
  
(gory sound is heard)  
  
"Hey Panik!" said Ian in a daring voice. Then his voice lightened and he asked, "Can we help?"  
  
"Uh, OK! I could use the help. Horror is more fun when u do it with someone else." Said Panik.  
  
The two boys kill Tea by guillotining her!  
  
"Thanks for your help! Call me when you want to do that again!" said Panik.  
  
Panik handed Ian his number on a card. The card read,  
  
Panik Leader Of Killers Inc. Betraying is slaying! 908-6024 (AN that really isn't his number; I made it up)  
  
Will Panik get the Millennium Items? Is Mokuba a future predictor like Ishizu (Isis)? Ishizu: HEY! Did you know that Ian and I have Millennium Items of our own? Whatever happened to Kamek? Kamek: I'm right here. Who is Panik's next victim? With the group's number dwindling, will they ever stop Panik? Find out in Chapter 4! 


	4. The Quick And Deadly Pain

TKBYCDC4  
  
YR: This fic is long overdue for an update. It's my aibou. I had to persuade him to let me do this.  
  
VR: Hey Yami. New chapter, eh? You've wasted no time with this fic.  
  
YR: Yeah, and I wanted to make sure I waste no time starting it!  
  
So the good guys made a plan while Panik looked for more victims.  
  
"We have to stop him. Before he takes anymore lives." Said YR.  
  
"Hey guys check out the news!" said DQ.  
  
"Welcome to Domino News. It seems the killer has wiped out at least half of the total population of Domino City!"  
  
"Hello, everyone! Mind if we drop by?" said a girl's voice.  
  
"Marik! Ishizu!" said YR.  
  
"I have foreseen the events of this little killing spree. You are next, Yugi." Said Ishizu.  
  
Everyone except Marik gasped.  
  
"So what if little Yugi dies? I'll just mind control the Pharaoh to duel this killer! When he gets his Puzzle back, I will mind control the Pharaoh to duel me! When I beat him, I'll gain control of the Pharaoh's power!!!!!!!" Marik said to himself.  
  
Just then, a giant BANG!!!!!!!! followed by screams came from one of the rooms. Since Marik was closest to the door, he went to check it out. Then, just as he left the room, he fell to the floor, bleeding.  
  
"Brother!" cried Ishizu.  
  
They went out to look and see what happened, and saw Marik dead on the floor. His Millennium Rod was not in his hand. In its place was dusty old paper with writing on it. The writing read: I'M COMING!  
  
Just then a scream was heard.  
  
The gang went to check it out and saw Ishizu on the floor. What they also saw made DQ throw up and Yugi feel pale. Ishizu was not only dead, but she died without her head, or her Necklace!  
  
"This guy's craZ!" said YR.  
  
Just then, a HUGE crowd came running out! YR, Seto and Yugi barely avoided it, but the others were'nt so lucky.  
  
"Good luck, guys! You're on your own now!" said Ian.  
  
Just then, Panik came with a bloodstained knife in one hand, and Mai's dead body in the other!  
  
"OH, HELLO LITLE YUGI AND HIS FREINDS! SCARED OF WHAT YOU'RE EXPERIENCING? WELL YOU WILL END UP LIKE MAI HERE VERY SHORTLY!" he said.  
  
"OK guys, who votes on running?" asked YR.  
  
"ME!!!!!" said Yugi and Seto together.  
  
Will the gang be able to stop Panik as he now has 4 of the 7 Millennium Items, 2 of which are deadly Shadow Items?  
  
Who's next on Panik's list of killing sprees?  
  
WHY HAVE'NT I UPDATED THIS FIC IN SUCH A LOOOOOONG TIME?  
  
Find out in Chapter 5.IF YOU DARE! 


	5. Boo

TKBYCDCH5

YR: It's about time I updated this.

VR: Yeah, you said it. Now, we're gonna recap the casuality list. We have: Bakura, Yami Bakura(chapter 1), Joey, Tristan(ch 2), Pegasus, Tea(ch 3), Marik, Ishizu, and Mai(ch 4).

YR: And now we've wrote another chapter with more pointless killoffs!

VR: Now for a list of survivors: Us(YR/VR), Kamek, Ian, the four girls(DQ, Chris, Aqua, FM), Seto, Mokuba, and Yugi.

YR: Enough of introductions. On to the fic!

(everyone panting)

"He's gaining on us!" said YR.

"I can handle this!" said Seto. "Kaiba Corp, send a chopper for pick up!" he said into his radio.

The radio responded "Yes, mister Kaiba. Right away!"

"Good! Once we get back to Kaiba Corp, we can find a way to sort out this mess!" said DQ.

As the gang exited, the chopper was waiting. The chopper took off with everyone abord just before Panik reached them.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" said a frustrated Panik.

"Well, he has 4 of the Millennium Items: The Rod, The Ring, The Necklace, and the Eye. He still has to get the Scales, the Key, and.....my Puzzle." said Yugi.

"DOn't worry, Yugi. The security at Kaiba Corp is top notch. Panik won't be able to get in." said Kaiba.

"Look, we're here!" said Chris.

The chopper then descended on the helipad of Kaiba Corp. Everyone got out and headed into Kaiba's office to rest and recuperate.

"But Kaiba, Panik has 4 Millennium Items! He can tear through your security with ease!" said YR.

"Yeah...........I know. We won't be safe for long." said Kaiba.

"Big brother.... Do you think.....are we....gonna die?" asked Mokuba.

"No, brother...everything will be just fine...." said Kaiba.

All of a sudden, one of the suits from Kaiba Corp came in, screaming "HE'S HERE!!!!!!" He then fell to the ground.

There was a message on his back. It read: BOO!

Will our heroes be able to find a safe hiding spot?

Will our heroes defeat Panik?

Who will be next?

Find out in Chapter 6.....IF YOU DARE!!!!

Panik: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

To Be Continued............. 


End file.
